vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Three
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Third Season of will begin airing in the United States Fall 2011. It was announced on April 26, 2011 that the show was renewed for another season. Season 3 Renewal Julie Plec mentions that it will be "The Year of the Originals." Season Summary Season three opens the door to learn more about Klaus and The Original Family as his motives for wanting Stefan on his side are finally revealed. As Stefan sinks deeper into the dark side, Damon and Elena struggle with the guilt of their growing bond even as they work together to bring Stefan back from the edge. The ghosts from Jeremy’s past have a powerful message they’re trying to deliver to him, not to mention the impact they’re having on his relationship with Bonnie. And as Caroline and Tyler grow closer, a war erupts between their families. The series stars Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert, Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore, Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore, Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert, Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett, Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes, Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan, Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood, Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman and Joseph Morgan as Klaus. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson (“Scream,” “Dawson’s Creek”), Julie Plec (“Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Private”) and Bob Levy (“Gossip Girl,” “Privileged”). thumb|300px|right|Season 3 Teaser Trailer Chapters *Chapter I: The ________ ''Chapter: ''(Ep. 301- 307) *Chapter II: The' ________ ''Chapter: ''(Ep. 308- 314)' *Chapter III: The ________ Chapter: (Ep. 315 - 322) Characters Principal Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Joseph Morgan as Klaus * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Cast * Daniel Gillies as Elijah * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star Andie is back on set * Malese Jow as Anna * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * David Gallagher as Ray Sutton * Lilly Roberson as Sofie * Sarah Cooper as Keisha * Jack Coleman as Bill * Jason Mac as _________ * April Billingsley as ___________ * Diany Rodriguez as __________ * _______________ as Becky * _______________ as Cherrie * ________________ as Eric * ________________ as Gloria Episodes List: 2011-2012 Notes * As of the beginning of season 3, every main character now knows about vampires and supernatural beings in the series. * During an interview executive producer Julie Plec stated that season 3 will be "The Year of The Originals". * Klaus is updated to series regular status this season, and will most likely appear at least 17-20 episodes. * Rebecca Sonnenshine has been hired to write a few episodes. She's writing psychological horror. * Although, not fully confirmed. Julie Plec revealed in a interview that if Meredith Sulez appears on the show, it could take the series in a whole new direction. * Julie Plec for EW: The mystery will continue for a handful of episodes; then we’ll get some answers in an hour that EP Kevin Williamson describes as “the climax of the haunting of Jeremy” in October. “Are they there for good? Are they there for bad? It will once again be another twisty story,” he says. “It’s gonna take a lot of turns and also involves some unlikely participants.” Plec continues the tease. “We’re gonna have some fun with Vicki and Anna and start to really reveal the secrets of why they’re here, what they want, and who else they have access to from our past,” she says. So we may be seeing more of the show’s dearly departed? Fingers crossed. “That’s the most beautiful part of our show,” Plec says, “just because somebody faces their demise in our world, doesn’t mean we’ll never get to see them again.Vampire Diaries-Latest from EW * Elena will turn 18 and a time jump will occur when season 3 starts as Elena and her friends start their senior year of high school. Elena's 18 birthday * First episode will be directed by John Behring and written by Michael Negrin.First episode director and writer * In the beginning of the season, we'll catch nice glimpses in flashbacks of a time when Stefan was a true ripper. We'll get to see what that was like and how he got this reputation that Klaus has been holding on to because Klaus wants Stefan to be his wingman. Then, once we get into our second chapter in mid-fall-early winter, that's when we're really going to be digging deeply into the history of the original family and go all the way back in flashbacks to the year 1000 approximately. We're going to tell their origin story, see where and who Klaus comes from, why he is the way he is and why he so desperately needs some therapy or a hug.Daniel Gillies will also return. * When we come back to the season, no one will have heard from Stefan, no one will have seen him and the audience won't know where he's been and what he's going through is going to be pretty surprising. One of the little big moments the episode is wondering what Damon gives Elena for her birthday and if Stefan makes an appearance to blow out the candles on the cake. Timeline See Also * Season Three Body Count * Season Three Soundtrack * Season One * Season Two References Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Category:The Vampire Diaries television series